


All Tied Up (and No One to Love)

by Timonger



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Everyone is having a good time, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fantasy, Holodeck Sex, Humiliation kink, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, but not for the girls, it's minor tho, kind of, quark is a masochist, quark is a sad sad Ferengi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timonger/pseuds/Timonger
Summary: Quark has had many loves in his life, but he can't seem to get any of them to stick around... Lucky (?) for him he has is own Holodecks to live out all of his fantasies.
Relationships: Grilka/Natima Lang, Grilka/Natima Lang/Quark (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (implied)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	All Tied Up (and No One to Love)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the beautiful art by the talented @luxecoffin on Tumblr. Please check them out! Here is a link to the [piece](https://luxecoffin.tumblr.com/post/641717709075251200/i-just-think-that-like-they-should-kiss-each) that inspired this one: 
> 
> Final Content warning!!  
> NSFW!!! s/M content, light restraints and bondage, Humiliation kink, lots of sex, they just start right outta the gates.  
> This. Is. Pornography!!!

“Stop squirming!” 

The ropes around his wrists tighten and he can feel the hot steam of her breath on his lobes as she hisses into his ear.

“Quark, you little worm, the least you can do is cooperate.” 

He lets out a little squeal as she nips a lobe in parting, a sharp jolt of pleasure flies straight to his groin. He really should have worn looser trousers.

Natima lounges across the dim room, draped over the luxurious chaise-longue, a decadent piece of furniture, all indigo velvet and white satin. The gossamer white of her negligee glints silver in the moonlight filtering through the delicately billowing gauze curtains of the balcony. He can hear her breath speed up as she marks Grilka’s approach, all predatory grace as she circles the delicate Cardassian woman. 

She casts a wary glance at Quark, biting her lip, before laying on her back and glancing up at the towering Klingon woman stopped above her head. 

“Are you sure he’ll be alright all alone over there? He’s so delicate.” In the dim light of the moonlit room, Quark can make out the elegant column of her throat as Natima arches her head back to make eye contact with the powerful Klingon woman above her. The scales of her neck ridges are flushed royal blue and charcoal in arousal. 

Grilka lets out a huff of a smirk, not even sparing a glance to the bound Ferengi, all her attention on the beautiful silver creature below her. 

“He’s nothing. Just focus on me, my little dissident.” she croons to the woman below her to gently skim her fingertips over Natima’s jaw.

Quark holds back a whine as his trousers become unbearably tight at the thought of being completely ignored by these two powerful women. 

Natima lets out a familiar breathy sigh as Grilka caresses her neck ridges and bends forward, leaning in close to the other woman, lips ghosting over chufa and ocular ridges, before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. 

Natima’s profile is lost in the curtain of Grilka’s hair as the Cardassian woman reaches up to bury her hands in the thick tresses, deepening their kiss until the tall woman above her lets out a guttural moan. Quark is completely transfixed as Grilka massages the Cardassian woman’s ridges before sliding her hands down to slip under the sheer nightgown to cup and caress Natima’s slight breasts. 

He fruitlessly thrusts against the air, desperate for any kind of relief. The slight friction of his ever tightening trousers is only enough to tease. There’s nothing he can do, hands tied behind his back, shoved against a wall, frozen in place by the erotic tableau before him. His efforts to keep quiet fail as he lets out a low anxious moan. 

Despite her poor Cardassian hearing, Natima is the one to break the embrace to sit up, glancing between Quark on the floor and Grilka flushed and panting above her.

“See, he’s uncomfortable. Can’t we untie him or at least get him a chair?” She pleads, sticking out her lower lip in a pout, gazing up at her powerful companion with beseeching eyes.

Grilka lets out a low growl as she caresses Natima’s face, her thumb roughly stroking the other woman’s lower lip before turning to Quark.

“If he insists on interrupting us, I'll just have to make sure he cant make any noise at all!” 

Grilka stalks over to the cowering Ferengi, ripping off one of the fur gauntlets on her forearm, before stuffing it in his mouth. Quark can’t help himself from moaning loudly as she roughly manhandles him. He pulls his legs up in an attempt to hide his arousal, but she quickly spots the obvious bulge.

“And what’s this? We can’t risk you actually enjoying yourself, little worm.” She snarls before stripping his trousers to his knees, effectively pinioning his legs. 

“There will be no relief for you.” she says as she peels back his jacket to his elbows and lifts his undershirt enough so there’s no chance of anything at all touching his straining, dripping cock. Quark tries to let out a whine, but no sound gets past the thick fur stuffed in his mouth. The large Klingon woman smirks down at him.

“Much better.” 

She laughs and uses her fingertip to delicately tease the shell of his lobe. In frustration, his cock gives a little spasm, leaking out more precum. He tears his eyes away from Grilka, to return his attention to Natima, and his eyes widen at the sight.

Grilka notices his expression and turns to look at Natima, now sitting up on the chaise-longue facing both of them. In the time it’s taken Grilka to further restrain Quark, Natima has pulled up her skirts, spreading her legs to reveal the slick slit of her ajan. Her fingers sweep back and forth along the glistening opening, delicately teasing, barely dipping inside, eager to delve deeper.

Grilka’s eyes flash and she nearly leaps across to the other woman, kneeling to position herself between Natima’s legs. She gazes up at Natima’s flushed face, the moonlight bathing them both in shades of pearl and silver.

“I’ve been neglecting you, my sweet. Let me attend you.”

“Yesssss” 

The word hisses out of Natima’s mouth as she buries her hands in Grika’s thick waves of hair and her head tilts back in pleasure.

Grilka dips her head to claim her prize and Quark's sensitive ears can make out wet kisses and the silken slither of Grilka’s powerful tongue working its way into Natima’s ajan, seeking out the prize of her vit, buried in the velvet depths. He knows when she’s found it; Natima gasps and her head jerks forward as her hips thrust forward, straining to provide Grilka better access to the buried treat. 

Natima locks eyes with Quark and lets out a guttural moan as she clutches Grilka’s head and hooks her knees around her shoulders, using her heels to press the armoured woman as close as possible. Quark lets out a whimper only he can hear as he is teased with the sounds of Grilka pressing two fingers into Natima’s warm ajan, twisting and scissoring into the sensitive passage while her tongue and lips tease and caress Natima’s swelling vit. 

He can hear it all, every slide of tongue and lips, every moan and gasp, it’s all going straight to his erection, abandoned and painfully hard with no relief in sight. Natima smiles at him through the haze of her pleasure, but he can’t look away despite the discomfort and humiliation. His cock is glistening with precome, his lobes are flushed and plump, he’s so oversensitive now, even the sounds of their moans feel like silken caresses teasing his neglected ears while every puff of air makes his rigid length twitch.

“Oh yes, Ancients bless… Grilka, yes, right there!” quark knows Natima is close, she only starts ordering when she's nearly there. 

“Oh please! More- YES! Suck harder, now stroke right… there!!” Natima comes with a high keening cry, using both her hands and her heels to press Grilka’s face as deeply between her legs as she can. Grilka lets out a low satisfied grunt, allowing the smaller woman to writhe and grind against her face.

Grilka lets out a triumphant chuckle, coming up to grasp Natima’s face, caressing her aural ridges as she pulls the panting woman in for a long juicy kiss. Natima is all satisfied smiles as she disengages from the kiss, rising to stand above the still kneeling Klingon woman. She strips her thin lacy negligee as she rises, revealing the alternating pattern of armor-like plating and nearly invisible microscales that adorn her pale silvery form. Pert small breasts leading down to a trim waist giving way to her full wide hips, Natima is a beautiful woman who has never shied away from advertising her charms when it will get her what she wants.

“Now for you, my warrior Lady, only the sweetest reward for such skilled services.” she says as she roughly hooks her hands behind Grilka’s breastplate armor to haul her to standing, before elegantly pirouetting to fling the larger woman down on the chaise-longue. Grilka lets out an amused grunt as she lands gracelessly, eagerly staring up at the smaller naked woman. 

Through the haze of painful arousal, Quark notices the stark difference between them. Natima is all obsidian and ice, her thick curtain of ink black hair just caressing her ivory buttocks as she prowls towards the prone Grilka, who in contrast is all soft brown hair and hard plating, gazing adoringly up at the slim Cardassian woman.

“You Klingons only understand strength! Well I shall make you respect mine!”

Natima crawls over the Klingon woman, her hands nimbly undoing hidden buckles and fasteners, stripping away armor and furs and platemail, all the while growling and swiping at Grilka’s hands whenever she tries to help.

Finally after what seems like 50 layers of protection has been removed, Grilka is clothed only in a thin loose shift and leggings. Natima is kneeling between her splayed legs and she’s frantically lifting the thin garment to release Grilka’s luscious breasts to the open air and dives down to suck and nibble on the newly exposed nipples, her mouth and hands switching to satisfy both mounds.

Quark knows how sensitive they are, more than most people he’s been with, how firmly Grilka stroked his lobes as he paid tribute to them, just as she is now stroking Natima’s shoulder ridges. Their moans reverberate in his ears, trembling and vibrating, sending electric shocks straight to his neglected cock.

Natima slowly moves down the Klingon woman’s abdomen, fingers taking over her mouth, pinching and rolling Grilka’s flushed and dusky nipples. She bites her stomach gently, then more firmly as normal kisses won’t register through the fine plating beneath Grilka’s cinnamon skin. The further down Natima goes, the higher her buttocks rise, presenting more and more of her glistening satisfied ajan. Quark can make out her small swollen vit, everted from Grilka’s expert attentions, aching for more, and his cock grows even harder. 

Natima arrives at Grilka’s sex, swollen but closed, protected from any unwanted intrusions.

“Now what shall I do here?” she teases the lust-clouded woman above her, “Shall I ask politely? Or should I use force?” 

She’s rewarded by an amused groan. Natima strokes Grilka’s inner thighs, massaging deeply, pressing into the flexible subdermal plating so she can be sure Grilka can feel it. Quark can’t see, but he can hear her exhale hot steam onto the closed off sex. He remembers how skillfully the Klingon sex needed to be teased open, a negotiation of force and persuasion. From Grilka’s guttural moans he can tell Natima has employed her teeth to nibble at the other woman’s labia, sucking and biting in turn. He thinks he might die when he sees Natima drag her fingers through her own slick to aid her delving into Grilka’s sex. When he hears the wet noises of her success, he knows he will. 

“Oh Nati! Natima, more!!” Natima’s fingers work their way deeper and further, into Grilka’s heat and wetness, exposing her temple of pleasure. His own forays revealed twin clitorises nestled and protected just beyond the gates of her muscular and plated labia. They are closer to the surface than the Cardassian vit, easier to access for Natima’s clever and dexterous tongue. 

He can tell Grilka is holding back, not squeezing Natima’s head too firmly or demanding too much with her hands or mouth. Suddenly she gasps, burying her hands into Natima’s silken tresses.

“Oh by the dead Gods, YESSS!!” Grilka moans.

Now the entryway has opened, Natima skillfully uses her fingers and thumb to tease the twin nubs, while her teeth playfully tease the armoured labia and thighs of her lover. Her breath quickens and Quark can tell that Grilka is close. Unlike Natima, he knows Grilka grows quiet near climax, moaning and indicating what she needs with hands and hips. One hand guides Natima’s head while the other clenches and grabs at the fabric beneath her, all the while the small Cardassian woman’s head dips and slides in and out of view, teasing and tempting her Klingon lover. 

Without warning Grilka lets out a guttural growl and curls up to curve around the smaller woman between her legs cumming hard and sudden. He can just make out Natima’s quiet laughter as she wiggles her buttocks in triumph. She rises from between Grilka’s legs, nipping and biting her way up Grilka’s belly and breasts to arrive at her mouth to kiss her deeply. Grilka is all silken touches, ghosting over the smaller woman’s ridges and curves. Conversely, Natima is rough with her touches, raking Grilka’s back with firm scratches and grabbing her hips and ass with enough force so her fingers sink into the Klingon woman’s luscious mounds. 

“You are magnificent, my sweet” Grilka croons. She glances over to where Quark is still restrained, gagged, and slumped on the ground. His clothes half stripped away, belly slick with precum, and unfulfilled arousal thrust into the air. 

“I’ve never had a lover as skilled as you.” She says into Natima’s hair, eyes laughing at Quark’s pathetic pose. He can feel his face and lobes grow hot, panting desperately through the fur clogging his mouth as the embarrassment and humiliation bring him dangerously close to the edge. 

Natima catches Grilka’s lower lip in her teeth, tugging it playfully before leaning back to admire her lover.

“Oh Grilka, I could have you 1000 times and never grow tired of the way you make me feel.” She glances over at Quark, looking at him with a smirk.

“Never.”

A fresh wave of shame and humiliation wash over Quark. He knows without a doubt he will either orgasm or die from shame here on the floor.

A sudden noise alerts all three of them. The telltale whoosh of Holodeck doors opening and the familiar tall shape of the constable steps through, assessing the scene before him.

The embracing women glance over at the changeling, annoyed to be so rudely interrupted, but completely unashamed. Odo spares them a brief glance before turning his attention to Quark. Quark knows how he must look. 

Tiny slimy little Ferengi, restrained by his pants pulled down over his knees, arms tied behind his back, fur gauntlet clogging his mouth and damp with saliva. Quark is shaking with sensation and shame.

He watches Odo’s stoic eyes rake over him before they settle on Quark’s painfully swollen erection, untouched and neglected. Odo sighs and crosses his arms before asking in his usual exasperated way.

“What are you doing Quark?” 

As he hears his name drawn out with Odo’s drawn out way, causing his lobes to buzz in that oh so delightful way, new waves of humiliation tip him over the edge and he’s cumming. 

His cum splatters all over his thighs and belly in staccato jets, even making its way all the way up to his chest. It goes on and on and it’s not till the aftershocks are twitching through him like sparks he realizes that he’s slumped over on the ground, the trio are all staring at him. 

Natima gazes down at him with an amused smile, Grilka, still clutching Natima to her breast, is looking at him with a mocking grin, and when his eyes get to Odo, all Quark receives is that familiar smug chuckle. 

Still panting through the fur gag in his mouth, he taps out the familiar command in merchant’s touch code on the floor of the holodeck and all three figures disappear along with the fur gag, the rope at his wrists, and the luxurious bedroom.

Quark leans back, laying fully on the floor, arms out, not bothering to pull up his pants or right himself in any way. After a few moments of basking in the mindless post orgasm serenity, the customary warm damp towel and steaming mug of moth-wing tea materialize next to him. 

Reality sets in as he slowly puts himself to rights, sipping his tea in between cleaning himself up with the soft warm towel. He only ever indulges in this late at night when the bar is closed. He might fantasize about getting caught by a certain officer of the law, but that didn’t mean he actually wanted Odo to catch him like that.  If he did, he'd probably be horrified in more ways than one. 

He certainly wouldn’t stalk over to loom over Quark’s restrained form and push him down on his back so his hands were painfully pinned beneath him. The changeling certainly wouldn’t shapeshift to flow over him avoiding his weeping swollen cock while touching everywhere else, all the while whispering insulting things in Quark’s ears. 

As he finally pulls up his trousers and tucks in his undershirt, Quark can feel his satisfied and sated cock twitch in excitement. 

He leaves the holodeck like he always does, physically satisfied, but with a smudge on his heart, reminding him how alone he is, even if the object of his desire is so close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I've never written anything explicit before! Uhhhhh, i'd love to hear what you think. I just saw luxecoffin's art and immediately thought of Quark being forced to watch them restrained and went with it from there.  
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful morning/day/evening/night/existence whenever the heck you're reading this.
> 
> Cardassian anatomical terms borrowed from [Tinsnip's Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479).  
> Klingon anatomy is entirely my own. 
> 
> Check out [luxecoffin](https://luxecoffin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!!!!!
> 
> UPDATE!!!  
> The broken links have been fixed! I'm not that tech oriented so I had typed the HTML code wrong >A<


End file.
